Computer devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, can generate high thermal loads during operation. In order to reduce or eliminate the likelihood of heat-related damage to the computer devices, cooling systems are used in the computer devices to dissipate the thermal loads. One type of cooling system comprises a flat blower fan for generating an airflow across a heat exchanger within the computer device to remove the heat that is generated by various components of the computer device. However, such blower fans require a substantial amount of space within the computer device. Furthermore, such blower fans are unable to provide an even and distributed air flow across a heat sink, heat exchanger or other heat-generating operational component to dissipate the thermal loads.